Unwanted Thoughts
by LadyD
Summary: i figured i may as well release a crossover with x-men...i suck at summaries but don't worry. the team themselves will only be talked about, they will not make cameos...eventually JackOC
1. Chatper One

**Author's Note:** ok, this is my X-Men/Stargate SG-1 story. The X-Men will _not_ be in this story except when people talk about them or they are talking to someone on the phone.

This story starts near the beginning of Season Two of SG-1…after Gamekeeper and before Need. This story will _not_ follow the series exactly, but there will be some things similar to some of the more popular and my favorite episodes of the series.

There _will_ be some shippiness later on with Jack and my OC, so if you don't like that, stop right here and go away. I don't want to waste your time if all you're going to do is bitch about how you love Jack and Sam as a pairing and it's stupid to have it any other way. I _am_ a Jack/Sam shipper, but I wanted to write this story!

**Copyright crap**: ok, Stargate is owned by MGM and all those other people. X-Men is the property of the almighty Marvel Studios and Stan "the Man" Lee, Avi Arad, and the other masters of the art.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The phone rang for the third time, much to the annoyance of its owner. Muttering several choice words, she untangled herself from the mess of blankets and pillows to answer the phone.

"Hello?" she said half-awake. Glancing at the clock, Selene Douvre sat up. It was 10 o'clock in the morning.

"Dr. Douvre?" a man's voice asked over the phone; a voice thick with a Scottish accent. Selene threw back the sheets and slid her legs over the side of the bed, wincing as bare feet hit the cold hardwood.

"Yeah, I'm awake." She stood and slipped a housecoat and slippers on before heading for the living room and kitchen.

"Thank heavens!" the man sighed in relief. "We've been trying to get a hold o' ye for the past hour!"

Selene sighed as she filled the tea kettle with water. _Why is it that they always try to call when I'm trying to sleep?_ "What's the emergency?" She set the kettle on the stove, turning the burner on so the water would warm up for tea.

"No emergency. Dr. MacTaggert just wanted to know if you were still going ahead with your plans."

Selene looked around her apartment. Boxes were stacked neatly behind the couch and against the walls. Most of her kitchen items and other belongings were boxed up and ready for the move back to the states.

"Yeah, I am. The movers will be here around noon. My flight leaves at five."

There was a pause on the other end of the phone. Selene could almost sense what the lab assistant was going say next.

"Well, if ye need anything…"

Selene smiled, knowing he couldn't see it. "Thanks. I'm sure I'll be fine. I mean, what trouble can I get myself into in Colorado?"


	2. Chapter Two

**Author's Note: read the first chapter for copyright info and all that wonderful stuff**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Selene sighed in relief as she passed through the final checkpoint. It seemed to her that they enjoyed searching and double—sometimes triple—checking visitors when they entered the lower levels of Cheyenne Mountain.

Standing in the elevator, she watched the tall Marine as he pushed one of the numbered buttons next to the now closed elevator doors. The elevator made a very faint jerk as it descended towards their destination.

_Must be something big if they have this much security for just NORAD_, she thought to herself as the elevator stopped. The doors opened and two men entered, talking to themselves.

"I thought the old coot was going to skin us alive if we didn't leave his village." One of the men—Air force by his insignia—was telling the second man.

The other man nodded. "Yeah, but what did you do to piss him off Tom?" The first man coughed uncomfortably when he noticed Selene standing against the back of the elevator.

She ignored the two men as she brushed a wisp of ebony locks from her face, tucking it behind her ear. Mentally she shuddered as the thoughts of the two officers reached her own mind. _Men are such perverts!_

After what seemed like forever, the elevator finally stopped. The Marine that stood by the numbered buttons turned and smiled at Selene.

"Dr. Douvre, this is our stop." With a nod, she followed the soldier through the elevator doors and past the two perverted officers. The two men stared after her as she walked towards the location the Marine was directing her.

"Ya know something, Bill?" the second man asked his friend as the elevator closed.

"What?" he pushed the button for level 14.

"I have a feeling she's going to make our lives here Hell."

Tom chuckled. "And working here with Colonel O'Neill when he's been in the infirmary for a few days isn't?"


	3. Chapter Three

**Author's Note: copyright information and whatnot is at the beginning of Chapter One. I'm too lazy to repeat myself**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

By the time the Marine gave her the five-cent tour of the SGC, Selene felt more at ease. It was probably the fact that most of the personnel were keeping themselves busy while at the same time taking everything in stride. Seemed to Selene that the people here loved what they did and enjoyed the company of their co-workers.

She walked up the small steps leading into the Control Room and looked around. Large machines stood along one wall, lights and numbers blinking. Several technicians were monitoring those machines, as well as several on the other side of the room looking at gauges and other monitors.

Blue eyes widened as she looked from the control panel where a short, bald man with glasses was looking at a computer monitor, keyboard and several switches in front of him. The room itself was much improved from the missile-testing days of the 60s; a large steel ramp and two gun turrets point and leading towards the object of attention—and controversy.

A large metal ring stood at the top of the ramp. The outer layer of the ring consisted of nine red lights—currently not glowing—with two hidden by the ramp itself. The center ring had several symbols all along its surface. To Selene, several of them looked like constellations that you would see in the night sky.

"It is something, isn't it?" Selene turned around, staring at the person who spoke in surprise. General George Hammond walked down the spiral stairs, his portly figure seeming to heighten his importance and command.

Smiling, the bald general stood next to her, hands behind his back. "How did you enjoy your tour of the SGC, Doctor Douvre?"

Selene smiles, looking back at the large ring, which she determines _must_ be the Stargate. "It was fine. Would have been more enjoyable had I not been rushed."

Hammond nods. "You will have plenty of time to get used to the facilities Doctor." He looks at the man sitting at the control panel. "How are things here Sgt.?"

The Sergeant turns and nods at Hammond. "Everything is fine, sir. SG1 should be returning—"the alarms begin to go off as the enter ring on the Gate begins to turn "—now."

Sergeant Davis reaches for the microphone on the panel and hits a switch. "Incoming traveler. I repeat, incoming traveler!"

General Hammond turned to Selene. "If would please wait for me in my office, I will be up shortly." Selene nodded and headed up the spiral staircase towards the General's office. He in turn, headed down to the Embarkation Room to greet his flag team.


	4. Chapter Four

**Author's Note: as stated in the previous two chapters, Copyright Info is at the beginning of Chapter One, so go check those out if you must.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The Stargate flared to life as the seventh light clicked into place and started glowing. With a resonating "kawoosh," and the explosion of what appeared to be water settled and rippled, four figures entered the Embarkation Room.

General Hammond stood at the foot of the ramp as the quartet walked down it towards him. Known as the flag team SG-1, they were one of several teams that traveled to other worlds in search of technology, alliances, and hints to any means of stopped their enemy: the Goa'uld.

"Welcome back SG-1." Hammond said in greeting as the team stopped before him. "How did it go?"

"Oh, you know, the usual Sir," Jack O'Neill replied as he removed his hat and sunglasses. Running a hand through is short-cut, graying hair, he shrugged. "Trees, trees, trees, and rocks."

"They're _ruins_ Jack, not rocks!" Daniel Jackson corrected as he began cleaning his glasses with a handkerchief.

Hammond nodded. "We'll debrief in fifteen minutes. Dismissed."

Jack nodded as he led his team out of the room and towards first the armory, then the infirmary for their post-mission checkup. Daniel followed, repositioning his glasses on his face.

The other two members of SG-1 followed closely behind them. Samantha Carter, her short, blonde hair barely out of her eyes, was already unclasping her gun from the flack vest she was wearing. Beside her Teal'c walked straight-backed, his face as expressionless as ever, his staff weapon held loosely, yet at the ready, at his side.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Selene stood up from the chair in front of Hammond's desk as the portly general entered his office. He motioned for her to follow him into the adjoining meeting room as he walked past her.

"I would like to ask for you to sit in on this debriefing Dr. Douvre," he began. "It is important for you to get acquainted with SG-1, since you will be working with them."

Selene sat down to the general's right, facing the bulletproof glass that showcased the Stargate below. She waited until Hammond was seated himself before asking:

"Exactly what will I be working on, General?"

Hammond smiled. "I trust that you read the necessary files and documents on the SGC?" Selene nodded. "Then you should know why we have hired a woman of your expertise."

Selene folded her hands on the table, frowning in thought. "Not really…"

"You are to work with SG-1 and the medical staff on finding a way to help Teal'c and his people. They are currently dependent on the symbiotes that they carry."

Selene nodded. "And in order to find out how to free them from the dependency, you need a geneticist."

Hammond nodded. "That and you were highly recommended by Dr. MacTaggert _and_ Professor Xavier. Seems that you are an expert on Mutant research and genetics?"

Selene sighed, looking at the table. "Not really. They give me more credit than I deserve, I'm afraid."

Hammond was going to say something but was interrupted as SG-1 entered the room, minus their gear. O'Neill scowled as he sat down on the other side of Hammond, across from Selene. The others, not wearing scowls, sat in their respective seats around the table: Teal'c to O'Neill's immediate left, Carter and Dr. Jackson to the right of Selene.

Hammond looked at his 2IC. "How did your physicals go, Colonel?"

Jack snorted, as he leaned back in his chair. "Oh just fine, Sir. I love being stuck in the arm after every mission so Frasier can drain me like a vampire."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow questioningly at Jack. "What is a vampire, O'Neill?"

Jack rolled his eyes and shook his head. He constantly forgot that his Jaffa friend was not from Earth. "Never mind T." Teal'c nodded.

Hammond cleared his throat, starting the debriefing. "SG-1 I would like to introduce Doctor Selene Douvre."

Sam and Daniel smiled, introducing themselves. Jack nodded at her but said nothing; Teal'c inclined his head respectfully.

"It's an honor to meet you." Selene said after the introduction.

"I asked Dr. Douvre to sit in on this debriefing to get a better understanding of your team, Colonel."

"Sir?" Jack blinked, confused.

Hammond looked around the table as his flag team before continuing. "Dr. Douvre is a specialist in the field of Genetics. She has been assigned here at the SGC to help with the Jaffa."

Daniel looks at Selene. "Exactly how is she going to help the Jaffa?"

Selene frowned at the archeologist. She could sense his apprehension and shyness at being around her. If she weren't nervous herself at being around so many strangers—especially military—she would've smiled.

"My field—as General Hammond just said—is _Genetics_. The General here feels that my expertise in Mutant Genetics will help in finding a way to help the Jaffa live without their dependency upon the symbiotes that they carry.

"If you have a problem with me being here—" She looked around the table at the other members of Daniel's team "—then to Hell with all of you." With that, she began to stand.

Jack leaned back in his chair, eyeing the young doctor as she stood. "Relax, he didn't mean anything by that, did you Daniel?"

Daniel looked down at the table, embarrassed and ashamed. "Jack's right. I really didn't mean to upset you." He smiles up at her apologetically.

Selene sighs as she sits back down. "I'm not in the best of moods right now as it is, so please don't piss me off."

Sam looked at her in concern. "What's wrong?"

Selene shrugged. "I'm a telepath, so all the thoughts and emotions of the people in this mountain…." She shook her head. "It's something I'm used to, so it'll take a few days for me to get used to all the people here."

Hammond nodded, places a reassuring hand on the young doctor's. "Take all the time that you need Doctor. If it gets to be too much for you, let myself and Doctor Frasier know ASAP."

Selene nodded. "Thank you General."

With that out of the way, Hammond began the debriefing. Selene leaned back in her chair, listening to what the four members of SG-1 had to report.


	5. Chapter Five

**Author's Note: I own naught but Selene Douvre and this story. Everything else is own by their respective companies and studios**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Half an hour later, Selene stood in front of the elevator doors waiting and thinking. She didn't understand what happened on that world that SG-1 visited, but she knew that she would eventually…it was just a matter of time.

"Uh, Dr. Douvre?" Selene turned around and watched Daniel as he stopped a couple of feet away from her. Daniel grinned slightly as he adjusted his glasses.

"What?" she asked. Sure, it would have been easier to just read his mind and find out what he wanted, but Selene was already getting a headache from the buzzing of thoughts and emotions within the base.

Daniel cleared his throat. "I just wanted to apologize for what happened earlier."

Selene gave the archeologist a small, half-smile. "There's nothing to apologize for Dr. Jackson."

"Please, call me Daniel." He smiled. Selene shrugged as the elevator dinged and the doors opened. Turning, she walked into it and pushed a button.

Daniel entered the elevator after her and watched as the doors closed. As the elevator slowly dropped to one of the lower levels of the facility, he looked over at the geneticist curiously.

Selene ignored his staring and concentrated on blocking thoughts and emotions, using the meditative techniques she learnt during her time at both the Xavier Institute and her time in Japan.

Daniel cleared his throat. "So, Dr. Douvre…"

Selene looked over at him out of the corner of her eye. "Yes?"

"Would you like to join us for lunch? My team and I, I mean."

Selene shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

Daniel smiled at her as the elevator stopped. Selene wordlessly followed Daniel down the hall, towards the commissary.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Selene and Daniel ate in silence as personnel came and went in the commissary. Daniel was somewhat confused about the newest member of the SGC; at the same time, in awe as her "gift."

Selene, however, was trying to keep her headache from progressing into a migraine at the buzzing and whispers rushing through her head. Every few seconds, she would get a wave of intrigue as Marines checked her out before they left to continue their duties.

After a few minutes, Daniel decided that it was time to break the silence. "So, Dr. what did you do before coming here?" He smiled at her from his seat across the table.

Selene shrugged, leaning back, a glass of tea in her hand. "I worked at the Mure Island Research Facility in Scotland for three years. Before that, I took a break to visit Japan and a few other countries."

"Oh?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I had to…take a couple of years off from my work and studies." She sipped on her tea, ending the conversation.

Daniel sighed inwardly. He had hoped he could get her to open up and talk. Unfortunately for him, she wasn't like the usual scientists and doctors here on the base. He could tell she wasn't much for small talk, even if he had only met her around an hour ago.

Fortunately for Daniel, the rest of his team decided to grace the Commissary with their presence as that time. After a quick trip through the line to fill their trays with food—stockpiling in the case of Teal'c—the remaining members of SG-1 walked over.

"Hey, Daniel, these seats taken?" Jack asked as he sat down next to Selene. The geneticist merely ignored the Colonel as she picked at what was left of her salad.

Daniel shook his head before getting up to get some more coffee. Sam to the seat across from Jack, and Teal's pulled a chair over, sitting to the other side of Selene.

"So…how do you like the base so far Doc?" Jack asked Selene before he took a huge bite of his sandwich. Selene glanced at him out of the corner of her eye before taking another drink of her tea.

Sam smiled, eating a spoonful of blue jell-o. "I admit, it'll take a while for you to get used to it here Dr. Douvre, but don't worry. We aren't all as bad as the Colonel here."

Jack looked at Sam pouting. "Hey, I'm not _that_ bad Carter!" Teal'c raised an eyebrow questioningly, but remained silent. He knew from the time he has spent with these humans, that this was how they expressed their like and respect for one another.

Selene shrugged. "With the exception of the noise and constant buzzing in my ears, it's alright here." She took a sip of her tea before continuing. "I guess it'll take me a good week to sort through all the noises."

Daniel smiled at her. "That's good. We wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable here." Daniel looked at Jack, blinking. "What?"

Jack grinned as he finished his sandwich.

Sam rolled her eyes before looking towards the double doors of the Commissary. A short woman in a white lab coat walked towards them, a tray in her hands.

"Hey guys, mind if I join you?" Janet asked, smiling at the group. Jack shrugged as Daniel grabbed a chair from a nearby table and set it next to him for the doctor. Smiling, Janet Frasier sat down, scooting closer to the table so she could comfortably eat her lunch.

Selene picked at her salad, not really paying attention to what SG-1 and Janet were talking about. It wasn't until a few minutes later that she attracted their attention.

"Dr. Douvre?"

Selene jumped in surprise and looked up to see her tablemates looking at her. "Oh, sorry…"

Daniel shrugged, smiling. "It's alright. Jack zones out all the time when we're talking."

Jack glared at Daniel. "Not _all_ the time. Just when you and Carter are talking about doohickeys and rocks."

Daniel sighs, leaning back in his chair. "They're _ruins_ Jack, not rocks."

"Do they sit around and collect moss and crap? Then they're rocks!"

Janet and Sam look at each other before rolling their eyes and shaking their heads. This was an everyday debate the Colonel and Archeologist had. Janet smiles at Selene as the Geneticist frowns in confusion.

"Don't worry about them. They're always like this." Janet holds out her hand. "Janet Frasier: Chief Medical Officer."

Selene shook the woman's hand. "Selene Douvre. I guess the two of us will be working together on some level."

"Oh? What do you do?"

"I'm a Geneticist and advocate for Mutant rights."

Teal'c raises an eyebrow. "What is a "Mutant" Doctor Douvre?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate and I _definitely_ don't own X-Men. If you're reading this and don't know who owns either series, I seriously feel for you….no, really, I do.**

**Selene is _mine_ so if you want to use her….DON'T!**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Selene looks around the table. From what she could sense, everyone was curious about Mutants; even Dr. Frasier, though she knew the basics of Genetics and the general gist of things.

"Well," Selene takes a sip of her drink. "each person—Mutant or non—has a certain gene within their genetic makeup."

Teal'c nods, listening intently. Daniel, Sam, and Janet leaned closer to hear; their intrigue and curiosity evident to even the most inept.

"Yeah, and?" Selene glanced sideways at O'Neill, frowning.

"If you'd be quiet and let me continue, you might learn something." Jack glares at Daniel as the archeologist turns a snort of humor into a coughing fit.

Selene clears her throat. "In most humans, this gene—dubbed the "X" gene by some—lies dormant. In Mutants, however, this gene is active."

"How do you know when it's active?" Sam asked.

"You don't know. Well, at least not during childhood." Selene takes a bite of her salad. "Mutants don't show any attributes of the active gene until puberty. By then, the gene begins a mutation of sorts within their genetic and cellular structure—"

Selene pauses for a moment, thinking over what she was trying to explain.

"The changes don't occur immediately when a person reaches puberty. It takes a period—or periods—of heightened emotional stress to trigger the mutation, enabling them to manifest."

After a few minutes of silence—during which everyone took the opportunity to let the information seep in—Jack decided to break the silence.

"So, these _triggers_……exactly what are they?"

Selene rolled her eyes. "I told you that they are periods of heightened emotional stress. Usually they are from being bullied, or the usual high school dramas like a first date or kiss, or parents divorcing."

Jack leans back in his chair, watching Selene. "So what was your _trigger_?"

As soon as the question left his lips, Selene stood, her face and eyes devoid of all emotion, and wordlessly left the commissary.

"JACK!" The Air Force Colonel stared at Daniel, eyes questioning. Before Jack could ask what he did, the archeologist was already up and sprinting after Selene.

With equal sighs, Sam and Janet shared a look before they, too, left the commissary. Jack looked over at Teal'c.

"What did I say?" Jack asked the Jaffa.

"I believe that you asked her a very personal question, O'Neill." Teal'c replied in his usual, calm manner.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Selene, wait!" Daniel stood next to the geneticist as she turned to face him. Though she didn't show it, Daniel could tell she was upset—perhaps even angry.

The two stood there, in the middle of the hallway, for a good five minutes. Daniel, still upset over what Jack said, cleared his throat before talking.

"Look, uh, I'm sorry for what happened back there."

Selene turned and headed down the hall. Sighing, Daniel followed her, coming up and walking alongside the geneticist.

She didn't acknowledge his presence right away. Against her better judgment, she let her mind slowly drift and enter the archeologist's own.

The flood of images and emotions that she received from him almost brought her to her knees. She knew that Daniel had suffered—both as a child and while he was on Abydos—but that facts did not prepare her for the memories she saw.

"Are you alright?" Selene looked over at the concerned archeologist in surprise. They had stopped once again in the middle of the hallway. However, this time, several Airmen were looking at them.

"I'm fine," she said before turning the corner, leaving a perplexed Daniel alone, watching her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Daniel sat hunched over several artifacts that SG-5 brought back the day before. He was so engrossed with the images on a vase that he failed to notice Jack's arrival.

"Hey, Daniel." The younger man barely caught the overturned vase as he jumped in surprise at Jack's welcome.

"Jack! These are fragile artifacts!"

O'Neill shrugged as he picked up a smaller vase. "You can use glue or something to put it back together." He set the vase down, looking at Daniel. "Besides, don't they sell these at those fancy furniture stores?"

Daniel sighed, setting his notes aside before facing Jack. He was still upset over what transpired in the commissary two hours earlier.

"What can I do for you Jack?"

The Colonel sat down on the corner of Daniel's desk, arms crossed. He was silent for a while, frowning down at the floor. For a second, Daniel thought his friend was pouting.

Jack signed. "She upset?"

"Who? Dr. Douvre?"

"Yeah." Jack looks at Daniel. He didn't show it, but the elder man was mentally kicking himself in the ass for what he said earlier. "So…was she?"

Daniel nodded. "Yes, she was." He frowned. "I tried to talk to her—apologize more likely—but she ignored me…at least until she almost fell."

"She fell?" Jack did a poor job of hiding his concern, which Daniel was kind enough not to point out.

"_Almost_ fell. When I asked her what was wrong, she told me she was fine, then stormed off."

"And you believed her?" Jack signed, rubbing the back of his neck. "How do you know she wasn't lying to you?"

Daniel blinked. "I just…thought she might have stumbled—Jack, where are you going?"

Jack didn't answer as he walked out of Daniel's office and towards the infirmary…and Selene's lab.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Selene was sitting at her desk, going over Teal'c's medical records when she had the feeling that she was being watched. Turning around, she frowned.

"What do you want?"

Jack walked in and sat down across from her. Selene's eyes narrowed as she watched him. He, however, ignored the mild death glare and picked up the stapler from her desk.

Selene watched as the Colonel turned the stapler in his hands. He frowns, concentrating on opening the object.

SNAP! Jack swears as staples fly all over the office, some sticking in his hair. Selene watched as he shook his hair, staples falling to the floor and desk. He bites back a curse as a staple impales itself on his finger and scratches his cheek.

"Sorry." Jack mutters, picking the offending item out of his finger.

"For what?"

Jacks looked up at her, his eyes soft. "For, you know, the stuff earlier…in the commissary."

"Oh." Selene goes back to the file, brushing off a few staples. Jack leaned forward, propping his elbows atop the desk's surface; chin resting on his hands.

After a few minutes of this, Selene sighed, closing the folder. Reaching for a tissue, she leaned forward and dabs away at the small cut on Jack's cheek.

"Thanks." Jack said, taking the tissue from her and holding it against the cut.

Selene shrugged, leaning back in her chair. "Normally, I don't mind blood. But, you are injured because of my staples."

Jack grinned, leaning back. "So, does this classify as a truce?"

Selene smiled, her eyes sparkling. "Maybe."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: usual things apply…if you want more detail on this puppy, go to the first chapter!**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo

Life at the SGC soon returned to its usual activity. Teams left; tames returned either injured, with valuable items, or—as with a select few—both.

Selene sat hunched over the microscope, viewing and taking notes on the latest blood sample SG-4 was able to acquire on one of their trips through the Stargate.

A month had past since she arrived at Stargate Command. So far, she had been unable to do much in the way of the Jaffa since her only means of samples and research was Teal'c as well as whatever research had been done within the past year: very little.

Minutes later, the alarms began to go off. Selene barely paid them any mind now, since they usually signaled the arrival of whichever team was returning from their missions.

As she wrote more notes down about the Naquada within this latest blood sample, Selene got an odd feeling. Closing her eyes, she sent her mind out, towards the Embarkation Room.

SG-1 had just returned, stepping down the ramp. General Hammond stood at the bottom of said ramp, arms at his sides. Jack stopped in front of the General as the rest of his team headed for the showers and infirmary.

"We had a nice time, Sir. Carter picked up some Naquada, Teal'c made some new friends as usual. Daniel got engaged…and, um, I'm gonna hit the showers."

Selene frowned as she pulled her mind back into her lab. Something was off with the team. The geneticist felt like something wasn't adding up, almost as if one of them was acting unusual.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Selene walked into the infirmary an hour later, her hair hanging over her shoulder in a braid. She stopped, standing next to Teal'c as SG-1 hovered around a bed. Looking down, Selene noticed that Daniel was on it, machine and IV hooked up to him.

"What happened?" she asked, looking at Janet as the doctor walked over.

Janet checked Daniel's vitals and chart. "From what Sam's told me and from the results of some tests, Daniel seems to be experiencing a massive physical withdrawal."

"From what?" Selene looked down at Daniel as the archeologist woke up.

"He seems to be addicted to the effects and benefits of a Sarcophagus."

Daniel opened his eyes and looked around wildly. Pulling out the IV, he started to get up. Teal'c moved forward from his position at the foot of the bed and tried to push him back down.

"Let me go! I have to go back!" Daniel struggled against the hold the Jaffa had.

"Daniel!" Jack grabbed his friend's legs, trying to aid Teal'c in restraining the younger man.

As Janet prepared a syringe to administer a sedative, Selene calmly walked over, looking into Daniel's eyes.

"You're killing me!" Daniel yelled in pain; tears in his eyes.

Calmly, Selene grabbed both sides of Daniel's head, pressing her forehead against his. Eyes closed, she whispered softly to him. Within seconds, he stopped struggling; falling back onto the bed, asleep.

Selene pulled back, arms at her sides. Blinking she looked around the bed and infirmary. Everyone was looking at her, most of them in awe.

"What?"

Jack shook his head. "What did you do?"

Selene shrugged. "His mind was in chaos. I gave him something to calm him down."

Sam placed a hand along Daniel's face. She, like the rest of her team, were surprised at what just happened. "What did you do to calm him?"

Selene smiled sadly at Sam as the scientist looked over at her. "I brought up memories of his wife and Abydos." Sighing, she continued. "When he's depressed or feels alone, he reminisces on his life there. I guess those were the happiest times of his life."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"It seems that his cells are breaking down." Selene looked up from the microscope, frowning at Janet.

Selene moved to the side, as Janet gazed down at the blood sample they were able to get of Daniel. After they had heard both Sam and Teal'c describe what the sarcophagus is capable of doing, they began to work on how to help the archeologist.

"There must be another way of keeping him alive than placing him back into that sarcophagus." Selene pondered as she looked over at the doorway. General Hammond and Colonel O'Neill walked in, their expressions blank.

"Is there anything to be done Doctors?" Hammond asked as Janet straightened, facing him.

"I don't know, Sir. From what Major Carter's told me—from the memories Jolinar left behind—the sarcophagus will make things worse if he is more dependent upon it."

Jack frowned, looking at Selene. "So what do we do?"

Selene walks past Jack and Hammond. "We wait it out of course. As with any addiction, you have to wean them off of it." And with that, she left the lab.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Janet stands beside Daniel's bed; Daniel writhing on the bed, muttering to himself. O'Neill watched from a monitor in Janet's lab. Selene was reading Daniel's chart, every now and then looking at the monitor.

"Looks like he's doing better, huh?" Jack looked over at Selene. She shrugged.

"He should be alright in a few hours, but it's still too early to tell." Selene looked at the monitor to notice that Daniel was gone. "Where'd he go?"

Jack looked at the monitor before swearing and rushing down to the room. Selene stood and watched as Jack first checked on Janet then ran back out of the room.

Using her powers, Selene searched for the archeologist. She headed out of the lab, towards his location.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Daniel stood in the back of the storage room. Jack was facing him, swearing as the younger man used the gun in his hand to shoot the light out above the Colonel.

"Damnit! Daniel, are you _trying_ to kill me!" Jack yelled, lowering his hands.

Daniel raised the gun, pointing it at Jack's chest. "_You're_ trying to kill _me_!"

"Look, Daniel," Jack stops a few feet away from Daniel as the archeologist fires another shot, this time at O'Neill's feet. "There'll be guards here in about thirty seconds. Let's go back to the Infirmary—"

"No!" Daniel raises the gun again.

"Doc says you're getting better." Jack takes another step towards Daniel. "If you don't believe me, I'm sure we can talk Dr. Frasier into letting you look at your chart…"

"Just let me go back! I don't want to die!" Daniel's hand shook as he tightened his hold on the gun.

Jack raised his hands up defensively. As he tried to think of a way to talk Daniel out of shooting up the storage room, he felt a hand touch his shoulder. Looking down, he saw Selene calmly walk towards the archeologist.

"Dr. Douvre—"Jack tried to warn her but she didn't listen. Instead, she stood between him and Daniel, looking at the younger man.

"Daniel, don't do this." She began calmly, her voice soft and soothing.

"Leave me alone" Daniel moved his hand to aim the gun at Selene's head. "I don't need your help. I just want to go back."

Selene smiled at him. "You just need a little more time. You _can_ and _will_ get through this. If not for yourself or your friends, but for Sha're." She paused. "Your wife needs you Daniel. If you become dependent upon a sarcophagus, you'll never be able to save her."

Daniel hesitated, the finger on the gun's trigger shacking as he debated between firing the gun and not. Slowly, he lowered his arm, the gun falling to the floor in a loud clatter. Crying, the archeologist fell to his knees.

Jack walked around Selene to help his friend up. Daniel clung to the older man as he cried. Jack held him as he looked at Selene, his eyes thanking her for helping.

Selene nodded slightly before heading out of the storage room and back to her lab.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Anyone sitting here?" Selene looked up from her book as Daniel sat across from her. He looked tired, but she knew that he never felt better. There were still lingering effects from the sarcophagus, but they would go away with time.

"Feeling better?" Daniel shrugged, sipping on his coffee.

"We went back to the planet and destroyed the sarcophagus." He looked at Selene. "I, uh, wanted to thank you for helping me."

Selene smiled before going back to her book. "Don't worry about it. If it wasn't you, it would've been someone else."

The two sat in silence, eating their lunch. It was a while before they were interrupted by Jack and Teal'c, both of which were carrying trays full of food.

Jack sat down next to Daniel. "So, what's happening in the science department?" He looks over at Selene.

She shrugged, swallowing a bite of her apple. "Boring as usual. Genetics may be a very dull field, but it keeps my mind busy."

Jack smiled before looking at the slice of cherry pie on her tray. "Not hungry?"

Selene blinked. "Huh?" She looked down at the pie slice. "Oh…if you want it, feel free to take it." She handed him the plate.

Jack set the plate down on his own tray. "You didn't answer my question, Doctor."

The geneticist shrugged. "I don't know why they keep putting that crap on my tray. I don't like pie."

Jack stared at her, mouth open for what seemed like a few minutes before answering. "You don't like pie! How can you _not_ like pie?"

"For similar reasons that I don't like coffee: they just don't taste good to me, and I won't eat or drink anything that tastes bad."

Daniel choked on his coffee, staring at her as though she grew a second head. "B-but it's _coffee_! How do you stay awake if you don't drink it!"

Selene smiles at the two men. "Simple: I drink tea with just a hint of ginseng. Ginseng's a natural energy-booster."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: the usual applies folks. If you don't know that, then you should read the huge disclaimer in chapter one!**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The sound of the radio reverberated off the walls of the lab. If one were walking down the hall outside, you would first hear the melodies of the songs long before the words were sung.

Selene hummed along to the music as she read the latest research her cohorts in Scotland had sent her. As she walked from one end of the lab to the other, engrossed in the mood of the music as well as the journal, she did not notice the person leaning against the doorway of her lab.

"_Sorrow has a human heart_

_From my god it will depart_

_I'd sail before a thousand moons_

_Never finding where to go_"

Jack leaned against the door, arms crossed as he listened to the music. He had a reason for being there, but he could wait. Watching Selene walk back and forth, lost in her own world as she worked, was somewhat mesmerizing for the Colonel.

As the song reached its final verse, Selene stopped her pacing. Looking over towards the door, she noticed Jack. With a wave, O'Neill walked in.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything." He said with a smile.

Selene shrugged. "Not really. Just catching up on some things that I was working on in Scotland." She set the journal down on her desk before turning the music off. "Did you want something, Colonel?"

Jack leaned against the counter, looking at the stack of folders on it. "Not really. Just wanted to see how you're doing."

Selene walked over and picked up the stack of folders. "Sure you did." She placed the folders on a nearby bookshelf out of the Colonel's way. "Now, tell me what you _really_ want."

Jack sighed, crossing his arms. "Alright." He looked up at her. "I think you should get out."

Selene blinked. "Excuse me?"

"What I mean is…you need to get out and have some fun! It's not healthy staying cooped up all the time with work. Get out; enjoy the sights and sounds of Colorado!"

Selene leaned against her desk, arms crossed. "And what exactly is there to see and do in this town?"

Jack shrugged. "All sorts of things! You could go out for a few drinks with some co-workers. You could go hiking or walk in the parks. Hell, you could even drive up to Denver and watch a game or two!"

"Basically, what you're telling me is that I should get a life?" Her eyes narrow at him in a cold stare.

He raised his hands defensively. "Hey, I don't care _what_ you do with your life so long as you don't waste it working!"

Selene sighed, walking around her desk to retrieve the journal she was reading. "I'm perfectly content with my life the way it is."

"Bullshit. Everyone needs time away from work. Hell, it took us three months to get Carter out of her lab!"

Selene placed the journal on the shelf along with the folders. "Why are you so concerned about what I do with my life anyway, Colonel?"

Jack shrugged, walking over. He leaned against the bookshelf, gazing down at Selene. "Because."

"'Because?'"

Jack sighed, straightening. "Because I want to you to come have dinner with me—I mean us—sometime."

Selene blinked in surprise. "What?"

"I mean it. Come have dinner, say….this Friday?"

Selene stared at him for a few minutes, blue eyes searching brown. Finally, with a sigh, she walked over to the stereo and turned it back on.

Jack frowned, watching her as the music began again. He didn't know if she was mad or what as she sat down at the computer and began working.

Without turning around, she replied "I'll think about it."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Selene walked into the Embarkation Room. It had been almost two days since Jack talked to her in her lab. She still didn't have a good excuse for not having dinner with him, but she still had time.

While she thought of an excuse, she had work to do. Janet had cornered her a few hours before and asked her to check on Colonel O'Neill. The Colonel, unfortunately, was pinned to the far wall of the Gateroom by a huge spike, which it—along with several others—protruded from a metallic sphere which stood a good four feet off the ground.

Selene looked around the room as she maneuvered her way towards the Colonel. Sergeant Siler was busy trying to cut at the spike that had Jack pinned to the wall with a blow torch. Daniel and Teal'c were positioning a ladder under the Colonel so he was more comfortable; Janet was checking his vitals.

Janet reads the label on the injection she prepares to give Jack. "I'm going to give you a broad spectra antibiotic to help your body fight the infection, Colonel."

Jack nods, wincing as the pain in his shoulder. Biting back a curse, Jack looks behind Janet, noticing Selene. "Hey."

Teal'c and Daniel look over at the geneticist as she walks around to stand next to Janet. Looking at each other, they say their farewells to Jack before heading out of the Gateroom.

"You always seem to get into trouble huh, Colonel?" Selene smiles up at him. Jack frowns at Janet as the doctor sticks him with a needle, injecting the antibiotic into his system.

"Hopefully that will help. I'll check back in a couple of hours to see if there are any changes." Smiling at Selene, Janet headed back to the Infirmary.

Selene sat down on one of the rungs of the ladder which held the Colonel. She was silent as she watched the Sergeant work on the spike. Jack, through the haze of pain, watched Selene.

"Looks like our date will be cancelled." Jack said quietly. Selene looked up at him, blue eyes hard.

"If I recall, you said it wasn't a date, Colonel."

Jack winced, biting back a curse as pain chased through his shoulder as he shrugged. "So I lied." He looked down at her. "Seemed like the only way to get you out of your lab and mingle with the rest of the human race."

Selene snorted, returning to watch Siler cut at the spike. "From my experiences with the human race, they aren't worth the effort."

Before Jack could ask her what she meant by that, the Sergeant turned the blowtorch off. Looking up at the Colonel, he lifted his visor.

"I think we can remove it now, sir." Jack nodded at the Sergeant, then winced in pain at the effort.

Selene stood. "I guess I'll leave you alone now. Good luck boys." And with that, she turned and left the Embarkation Room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Selene watched as Janet finished injecting Sam with an antibiotic. She listened to the conversation the two women were having, all the while trying to ignore the constant buzzing in her head.

Janet smiles at Sam as a nurse takes the needle and tray away. "Your idea seems to be working."

Sam stood up from the bed, shrugging. "It seems to have slowed the spread of the organism by ninety percent."

Janet frowned. "Just don't jump up and down for joy. I don't want my other patients to get excited."

Sam smiled. "I won't." Her expression turns serious. "I better get back to work."

Selene turned away from the two women as Sam headed back to work. She looked over the charts of one of the patients, the buzzing in her head getting worse.

"Are you alright?" Selene looked up at Janet as the doctor placed a hand on her shoulder.

The Geneticist nodded. "I'll be better once I can figure out where this buzzing is coming from."

Janet frowned, confused. "What buzzing?"

Selene sighed as she set the chart down. Walking away from the patient with Janet beside her, she headed out of the infirmary.

"It's difficult to explain really." She began. "It closely resembles the buzzing that a bee or fly makes when they hover next to your ear. The only difference is, this is inside my head…like several hundred people are thinking or talking all at once."

Selene stopped in the middle of the hallway. Janet walked a few feet ahead of her before realizing that her companion had halted in her trek. Turning around, the doctor asked what was wrong.

"I don't know…but I think I need to speak with Dr. Jackson about something." With that, Selene headed down the hall and towards the Control Room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I think the gibberish we've been seeing on the computer is actually the aliens trying to communicate with us."

Selene stopped at the top of the small set of stairs of the Control Room. She listened as Daniel and Sam were talking with General Hammond. A quick glance into the Embarkation Room revealed that Jack was still pinned to the wall; Teal'c standing beside him to keep him company.

"The symbols could just be random files from our research." Sam explained, somewhat unconvinced by Daniel's theory.

The Archeologist shook his head. "I don't think so. I didn't start working on this until _after_ the computers went down."

Selene closed her eyes, only half listening to the conversation. The buzzing that she heard earlier was getting louder.

She opened her eyes, watching the trio talk, but could hear nothing except for the buzzing. Leaning against the wall for support, she tried to focus on the conversation, or anything but the buzzing and dizzying feeling she got.

"Are you alright, Doctor?" Selene looked up as an Airman watched her, concerned. Nodding, she straightened up and smiled at Hammond as he looked over.

"Doctor Douvre?" Hammond asked, his voice and eyes full of concern.

Selene shook her head. "I'll be fine. I'm just fighting a headache right now." As she started to walk towards the General and two members of SG-1, she felt rather than heard the buzzing grow louder. The last thing she remembered was everything going dark as she fell.


End file.
